


In the Middle of the Night

by SpaceApples



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: 9x14 Coda, M/M, so much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceApples/pseuds/SpaceApples
Summary: Jack and Will have another much needed conversation.





	In the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Jack and Will were so sweet in the last ep, but of course my shipper heart was left feeling a little disappointed. (Though I still want to believe they are endgame.) This is short and a mess but I just had to write something about it ya know?

It seems like he only just fell asleep when suddenly he's being shaken awake. He rubs his eyes and groans.

“What, Grace?”

“Yeah, try again,” the unexpected voice startles him and he bolts upright. Jack is sitting on the edge of the bed wringing his hands together. Something's wrong.

“You really need to remember to lock your door at night. I could've had both you and Grace chopped into tiny pieces by now.”

Will ignores the seemingly nervous humor.

“Jack, what do you want? It's the middle of the night.”

“Drew and I broke up,” he blurts out.

Will frowns. He’s sorry for Jack, he really is. But that doesn’t seem like something he would be so upset about that it couldn’t wait until morning. They only dated for a couple months- Jack couldn’t have been that invested, could he? He has a feeling there’s more to this little break in.

“I’m sorry, buddy. What happened?” he reaches out to pat Jack’s knee.

“He said,” Jack lets out a sharp, humorless laugh, “He said he couldn’t be with someone who was clearly in love with somebody else.”

And that is… not what he expected. He wracks his brain for an explanation, but nothing makes sense.

It's dark, but there's just enough light shining through the window to make out the worried expression on his friend’s face. Jack says “Okay” a few times like he's psyching himself up for something. Will is growing increasingly confused.

“Remember a few days ago when you asked if there was a moment? You know, a time I felt like- like I could be with you? I lied.”

He wonders if this might be a dream. Jack's eyes are focused on the floor and Will has the bizarre urge to grab his face and force him to look at him. He has a feeling he knows where this is going, and Jack shouldn’t be ashamed.

“I lied, okay? Of course, there's been a moment. Like, only every day for the past thirty years.”

It’s like a strong punch to the gut. The breath has been knocked out of him. He feels dizzy.

“Michael wasn't wrong about that, Will. _Of course_ , I'm in love with you. How could anyone know you and not be? But it doesn't change anything. I've kept it down for years- I can keep doing it. Everything else I said was true. I only want to be your friend, just like how it’s always been. I don’t have any ulterior motives.”

Jack is talking so fast, like if he doesn’t say it all now then he’ll never get it out. He’s still looking at the floor. _I should say something._

“I just- After today, I couldn’t keep lying to you. I mean, am I never going to be able to have a normal relationship because of this? I always thought it would just fade away, but it hasn’t. Maybe the first step in getting over it was to tell you. I’m sorry, Will. I hope things won’t be weird between us.”

Will is speechless. It’s like ice water has been dumped on him. How do you even respond to something like that? Jack just admitted to being in _love_ with him for _thirty years._

Thirty years.

He stares at the distressed man perched on his bed and thinks, _thirty years._ They’ve truly been through everything together. This silly little guy across from him has seen him at his absolute worst and chose to stick around. And God knows he’s seen Jack at his many worsts and could never even think of leaving.

He can’t believe he’s just realizing it- that what he’s wanted for so long has been right here the whole time.

His eyes are filling with tears against his will. It’s too much all at once. Overwhelmed doesn’t even begin to describe the feeling of one minute seeing a friend and the next seeing a man you could marry someday. _Don’t make this more dramatic than it has to be, you queen._

“Oh,” he manages to choke out.

It’s the wrong thing to say. Jack crumples, scrubbing his hands over his face.

“God, I _am_ sad and pathetic, aren’t I? I’m just gonna go now. Sorry for waking you up,” Jack stands. Will acts on instinct, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back down.

“Jack, Jack, wait. Come here. Oh my God,” he curses the tear that slips out. Jack looks at him for the first time since the whole ordeal started.

“Wait, are you crying? Come on, lady, it’s not that horrible. It won’t ruin our friendship, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Will laughs and he is so full of happiness that he can’t think to do anything else but lean forward and kiss Jack. Really kiss him.

He doesn’t know what he’s expecting- this isn’t new for them. He’s kissed Jack plenty of times, though they were all platonic or he was too drunk to remember. _This is our first real kiss._

The one thing he’s not expecting is for Jack to jerk away as if he’s been burned.

“What are you doing?!” he screeches.

“Trying to kiss you! What does it look like?!”

“Well, I don’t want your pity kisses!”

Will takes in the look of pure hurt on Jack’s face. So vulnerable, just like all those years ago on the terrace. Maybe Will knew all along that Jack was the one. Maybe he just didn’t want to believe it. He shakes his head and lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Jack, no. Listen to me,” his hand finds the back of Jack’s neck and he pulls him closer.

“I love you too.”

It’s the easiest thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I apologize for so much dialogue wow. I might write another chapter for this but who knows.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated <3


End file.
